


Rexwalker flower is death

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Declarations Of Love, Hanahaki Disease, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned CT-6116 | Kix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Rex and Anakin need to get their shit together or their going to die.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 26





	Rexwalker flower is death

~Anakin~

The first time he started coughing it was after being injured from stopping an explosion. Rex had been left behind to watch over him and had taken care of him while the others left to get help.

Shortly after getting out of Medbay, he had started to cough up dark pink petals. He knew what it meant in an instant. He had Hanahaki disease.

He wanted to know what the petals mean and had went to the library to find out.

Dark pink petals meant that he was appreciative and grateful for Rex which was true. He was very Grateful after what Rex had done for him and always appreciated him. This is when he realized that he loved Rex.

He loved his Captain. The man who was always there for him and trusted him. he was sad however because there was no way someone as amazing as Rex would ever love him. 

~Rex~

The first time he started coughing up flowers was when he had spent a week undercover with his general. They had been pretending to be a married couple and had gotten very close during the mission. The two of them would joke with each other and Anakin would always smile and laugh causing his whole body to shake with laughter. It was adorable and he knew he was screwed. It didn't help that when they held hands, it fits just right as though they were made for each other.

He really shouldn't have been suprised when a few days after the mission, he woke up to yellow flowers trying to push there way out of his throat. He instantly wanted to know what it meant and started researching. He found out that the flowers meant friendship which was true. Anakin probably thought they were only friends. It hurt thinking about how his perfect and wonderful Jedi could never see him as anything but a friend. He was just a clone after all. Besides Anakin was a Jedi and Jedi couldn't love. This train if thought. Only caused Rex to cough even more, but it didn't matter when he knew that he was screwed.

~Anakin~

I woke up and could feel the flowers trying to come up. I couldn't breathe and I felt tears in my eyes. It was painful but all I could do was cough up bloody flower petals, and hope that it ended soon. After coughing up petals for what felt like forever. I started to get ready. I knew that I didn't have much time left and that I needed the surgery.

I didn't want to lose all of my feelings but I knew there wasn't another option. I had to live. So I could lead my men and make sure as many of them survived and I knew that Rex didn't love me. But it didn't matter because as long as Rex was by my side we could overcome anything. He was my heart even if he didn't know it.

When I was finished getting ready I commed Rex so we could look over the battle plans for our next mission. I knew the plans were perfect but I just wanted to be by his side. I always felt better when he was next to me.

When I got there Rex was already waiting for me and I couldn't help but smile at him. Even though he didn't like me back. I still couldn't help but love him. Rex meant everything to me and I wish that he felt the same.

During the meeting, I could feel petals trying to climb there way up my throat and it took all of my concentration not to cough them up. I didn't want to worry him or make him feel bad.

~rex~

He didn't want the surgery but it was the only option. His men could not loose there captain and neither could his general. His General never did well with loss and he couldn't imagine hurting him over something like this. He knew that he would lose all of his feelings but there was no other choice, his General clearly didn't love him. He didn't want the surgery but he knew that it was better than dying and leaving his general alone. He would give up everything for his General. Even if his General didn't know. He may lose his feelings but, he would at least be able to see his General.

He couldn't stop coughing up petals and knew that he was running out of time. He would have to get the surgery today if he wanted to survive. The petals kept coming and Rex wasn't sure how he was going to get through the meeting he had with his general. He wasn't sure if he was excited or terrified being with his General. He loved being by his side but he didn't want his General to worry.

He decided to leave early for the meeting, which gave him time to quickly type a message to Kix, telling him about what was going on and that he would need surgery later that day. When he was done he coughed a bunch of bloody petals. He looked at them before sighing and hiding them in his pocket. He then looked down at the map trying to focus on something else.

It was only a few minutes of worrying about the future when his beautiful General walked into the room. He had a soft smile on his face and was looking at him like he was the only person in the world.

His General walked in and they got to work but, the entire time they were discussing battle plans he couldn't focus. his beautiful clueless General was right next to him. He was so close that all he had to do was grab his General's hip and kiss him. But he knew that wouldn't end well. 

He could feel flowers in his throat trying to claw there way out and spill his secret to the man he loved. He tried to hold back the cough and pretend nothing was wrong. 

~Anakin~

The flowers kept coming. He felt like he was suffocating on the flowers covering his airways. He tried to hold the flowers in with everything he had. It wasn't long before he started to get really dizzy and he could see black spots. He could barely breathe and he felt himself start to shake. He turned to rex and saw him looking at him with a worried expression. That was the last thing he saw before he went unconscious.

~Rex~

I was shocked. One moment I was trying to hold back flower petals and the next my general was looking at me and he didn't look very good before he just collapsed. I quickly catched him before he fell to the ground. I gently lowered us to the floor. I didn't know what to do. My General had just collapsed. I felt stuck and I stared at his peaceful face before it screwed up as though he was in pain. Then my general started coughing. I looked at him in horror as I realized he was coughing up flower petals. My General was dying. I could feel tears falling from my eyes. My General was dying. Just like me. I was going to loose my heart. I could see my tears fall onto his face and I moved him until he was in my lap. His head on my chest and my arm's wrapped around his waist.

~Anakin~

I had only been out for a minute but I could feel that I was pressed against something and on the floor. I slowly opened my eyes to see Rex holding me in his arms. He looked in pain and was coughing up petals. I could even see tears falling down while he looked at me with a sad smile. Without thinking I brushed the tears away and pressed against his chest. I could feel Rex tighten his grip around me. I knew it was selfish to let myself enjoy being wrapped in Rex's arms. But I didn't care. If I was going to die I wanted to be with the person I love.

~Rex~

I stared at Anakin and felt his hand touch my face. It felt nice and I smiled before tightening my arm's around his waist. I could feel him lean against my chest and I smiled. It felt so nice having Anakin pressed against my chest. I pressed my face against his head and breathed in Anakin's beautiful smell. He always smelled so nice. I sighed before kissing the top of his head. This moment right now was perfect. I never wanted him to leave my arm's and I was happy to die like this. With my arm's wrapped around Anakin's waist. Holding him tight and getting to breathe him in.

~Anakin~

I could feel Rex pressing his face into my hair before kissing my head. I turned around and looked into his eyes. I could see blood staining his lips and I realized we were going to die. I was never going to get another chance. So I kissed him. I know it was selfish but, I didn't care. I kissed him before pulling heartbroken because Rex didn't kiss me back. But I already knew that he didn't love me and I didn't care because I was going to die so I told him, that I loved him.

~Rex~

General Skywalker suddenly kissed me and in my shock, I didn't kiss back. Which caused him to get the wrong idea. I could see that he was heartbroken and it broke my heart. I never wanted to hurt Anakin. But then he told me that he loved me. I was so happy that I grabbed his face and kissed him and he kissed me back. When we pulled away to breathe. I told him that I loved him. Then we kissed again and when we pulled back we smiled and held each other.

We stayed that way for a long time before I realized something. I wasn't coughing anymore and neither was Anakin. We were finally cured.


End file.
